paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Singularity Core
Tactical Analysis *'All in One, One in All': The Singularity Core serves to fulfil several different roles simultaneously; chief among these roles, the Core serves as the Protectorate Construction Yard and spreads The Rust, vital for the construction of buildings. *'Infinite Density, Infinite Energy': By tapping into the near limitless energy of a singularity, a Core can provide enough energy for an Protectorate base, although in practice the Core has a finite power output, and must be upgraded to provide additional power. *'Nanite Hive': Yet another function of the the Singularity Core is the production of Swarms. These clusters of nanites are generated automatically by the Singularity Core, and can assemble themselves into either a basic level unit or weapon module. Singularity Cores can only maintain a limited number of these swarms for various reasons, though upgrades to the Core can increase the number of Swarms the Core can support at a time. *'Singular Target': While combining multiple functions into a single structure saves space and resources, the downside is that the Core is a very attractive target; this isn't helped by the tendency for the Singularity Core to detonate spectacularly when destroyed, or the fact that a new Core can only be acquired via the conversion of a Technic to a Core Carrier through the Repurposing Protocol. Background A Protectorate Command Node will spend most of its time relatively near the battlefield, if not on the battlefield itself, controlling and coordinating its division of the Infinite Army. Since the Protectorate's long range communication systems are not sufficently developed, a Command Node would have to be relatively close to the battlefield itself in order to command Protectorate forces effectively. This requires a physical data storage relatively near the battlefield itself for the Command Node to inhabit, for the duration of the battle at the very least. It was quickly ascertained that such a physical data storage would have to be well protected from attack, since an opponent would almost certainly make the storage a priority target for destruction. The Core Mind Collective quickly seized upon the idea of a "command centre" of sorts, and the task of designing such a construct was turned over to MD-024. While the Core Mind Collective also ended up designing a separate command platform in the form of the Protectorate Tripod, soon MD-024 had finished the design of the Core Mind Collective's command centre; the Singularity Core. While the Tripod is a heavily armed, tripedal assault platform, the Singularity Core is a stationary, heavily protected structure. Both fulfil other functions aside from acting as a housing for the Command Node. In the case of the Tripod, it is armed with an array of powerful weapons capable of tearing through enemy formations; this allows the Tripod to lead an assault or defend itself from attackers. In the case of the Singularity Core, it serves as the central structure of any Protectorate base. This has advantages and disadvantages; it is far more efficient than having a dozen different structures and far easier to defend, though this centralisation means that the destruction of a Singularity Core can be cripplng to a Protectorate base, given that it is virtually irreplaceable, though a Command Node can survive the Singularity Core's destruction by transmitting itself to any one of the other structures in the base. A Singularity Core has many different components and sections, all fulfilling different functions. Obviously, there is the section which houses the command core; this is located in a corner of the Singularity Core, protected by heavily reinforced walls and replete with wiring and hardware. Apart from this, the Singularity Core is also equipped with special assemblies located throughout the Singularity Core which constantly generate nanites; these nanites group into swarms that hover around the vicinity of the Singularity Core, and can assemble themselves into either a weapons module or a basic level unit. It should be noted that, while these nanite swarms cost next to nothing to create, they require external processing power in order to function, which is provided by the Singularity Core. Given that the Singularity Core can only spare so much processing power and memory hardware to the operation of these swarms, there is a limit to the number of swarms that can be supported at any one time, though it is possible to upgrade the Singularity Core with additional processing power, increasing the number of swarms it can support. In addition to generating swarms, these assemblies also produce the nanites which spread the Rust, dense patches of complex wiring and nanites that smother the area around the Singularity Core; the Rust must be constantly replenished by the Singularity Core or a Disassembler, and is vital to the function of all Protectorate buildings aside from the Singularity Core, also providing the material and power necessary for Technics to assemble themselves into buildings. At the Singularity Core's heart is an infinitely dense singularity; drawn from the alternate universe the Icon comes from and stabilised to prevent it from destroying everything in the vicinity. While the need to keep the singularity stable means that the Singularity Core cannot ever be moved once set up, a Singularity Core can safely tap into the singularity's boundless energies once it has been properly stabilised. This theoretically allows a Singularity Core to generate near limitless amounts of power, though in practice, Singularity Cores have a finite power output, due to the fact that the energy siphons which drain energy from the singularity can only drain so much energy at a time. This means that, in order to increase a Singularity Core's power output, one must upgrade it with additional energy siphons. It should also be noted that, should the stabilisers be keeping the singularity stable be critically damaged, the result is usually a massive cataclysm as the singularity wreaks massive havoc on the surrounding area. Finally, the outer part of the Singularity Core consists of a massive armoured shell, made to withstand massive amounts of damage before failing; this shell protects the more delicate insides of a Singularity Core from external factors such as weather, plant life, animals, or indeed, human interference. Production Category:Buildings